Narrator
Narrator 'obserwuje i komentuje poczynania Protagonisty, na Neutralnej i Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce w świecie ''Undertale. Towarzyszy on Frisk przez całą grę komentując przebieg walki; dodając komentarze przy interakcji z Punktami ZAPISU; wyjaśnia niektóre mechaniki; daje mu także wybór przy interakcji (typu TAK lub NIE) ''oraz sugeruje mu pewne działania. To właśnie on opowiada intro gry. Podobnie jak w literaturze, Narrator jest wszechwiedzący, co potwierdza fakt że zna on myśli potworów i innych postaci. Nie posiada on fizycznej formy, ani swojego sprite'u i jest jakby głosem w głowie, lub przysłowiowym aniołem stróżem dla Protagonisty. Bardzo często zwraca się bezpośrednio do niego. Sama postać Narratora jest dość kontrowersyjna i nie jest niczym pewnym, ponieważ nie został on nigdzie potwierdzony, jednak umownie zostało przyjęte, że takowa występuje w tym uniwersum. Mimo to, zdecydowana większość graczy, nie jest świadoma jego obecności w grze. Osobowość Przechodząc grę, niekiedy, podczas niektórych walk i interakcji można zobaczyć ogromne poczucie humoru Narratora. Po wybraniu w ''ACT opcji ''CHECK ''prawie dla każdego potwora potrafi on wymyślić zabawny opis. Przykładowo określając Astigmatism'a jako ''bezwzględnego tyrana, który zawsze robi co chce'Ten bezwzględny tyran ZAWSZE robi co chce. ''Sprawdź,'' lub podczas walki z Lesser Dogiem, gdzie w ACT daje Protagoniście jedynie możliwość pogłaskania go, która pojawia się na liście... aż pięciokrotnie. Jednak Narrator, normalnie potrafi zachować powagę, gdy tylko sytuacja tego wymaga. Podczas walk z Potworami Naczelnymi, uruchamia on tzw. ''Tryb Poważny, ''w którym zmienia skrócone nazwy przedmiotów, przykładowo, skróconą nazwę Butterscotch Pie - ''Buttspie, podmienia na, po prostu Pie. Głowna Historia Neutralna Ścieżka Narrator ujawnia swoją obecność w pierwszym pokoju w Ruinach, gdy Protagonista podejdzie do pierwszego Punktu ZAPISU. Potem towarzyszy mu do końca gry "wykonując swoją pracę". '' Prawdziwa Pacyfistyczna Ścieżka Narrator robi to samo co na Neutralnej Ścieżce, jednak ilość jego kwestii i komentarzy w tym route'cie jest większa (jak i największa ze wszystkich run'ów), ze względu na niedostępne nigdzie innej Prawdziwe Laboratorium, oraz równie unikalną, finałową walkę, której także nie doświadczymy na innych ścieżkach. Ludobójcza Ścieżka Narrator odwraca się od Protagonisty, gdy tylko ten wyzeruje pierwszy Licznik Zabójstw w Ruinach, ale dalej obserwuje jego poczynania. Przez dalszą grę, aż do finałowej walki zastępuje go Chara, która dzięki zabójstwom Frisk i jej Determinacji odzyskuje swoją fizyczną formę i niszczy świat na końcu ścieżki. Grając można odczuć, że przemawia do nas zupełnie inna postać niż wcześniej, przykładowo podczas zapisywania mówiąc jedynie ''Determinacja ''i ''Zostało (ilość) ''że chce śmierci wszystkich dookoła, czemu Narrator chce zapobiec, oraz że Frisk jest pod kontrolą Chary kiedy wykonuje np. krok do przodu bez ingerencji gracza. Deltarune ''Deltarune Jest fajne so get DUNKED ON Relacje Frisk Narrator pomaga i opiekuje się Protagonistą. Podobnie jak w przypadku Sansa, może on zmienić swoje nastawienie do Frisk w zależności od łańcucha decyzyjnego jaki zostanie podjęty podczas gry, np. wyzerowanie Licznika Zabójstw, a tym samym rozpoczęcie Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Narrator chce aby jego podopieczny robił dobre rzeczy. Flowey Flowey, dzięki jego Determinacji, wydaję się odczuwać obecność Narratora. Mogą potwierdzać to jego słowa z Ludobójczej Ścieżki (na tej ścieżce, Narrator nie ingeruje w działania gracza, a Chara, lecz dalej przygląda się wszystkiemu z boku i go obserwuje), łamiące 4-ścianę i odnoszące się też, być może do niego samego „Ci żałośni ludzie, którzy chcą zobaczyć to na własne oczy, ale są zbyt słabi aby samemu tego dokonać. ... Założę się, że niektórzy z nich oglądają nas właśnie teraz, czyż nie…?” '' Narrator, zawsze, niezależnie od ścieżki, obserwuje poczynania gracza, więc kwestia Flowey'ego wydaje się tutaj być właściwa. Teksty narracyjne Przedmioty Teksty i opisy pojawiające się po użyciu danego przedmiotu. Przeciwnicy Teksty narracyjne są posegregowane osobno na stronie każdej z postaci. Wybierz artykuł z poniższej listy. Teksty narracyjne przy Punktach ZAPISU ''Zobacz: Punkt ZAPISU Galeria NarratorPoRaz1.png|Narrator przy pierwszym ZAPISie FroggitHopsnalTu.png|Narrator o przybyciu pierwszego Froggit'a Ciekawostki * Podczas spotkań z Flowey'm, Narrator nie odzywa się w ogóle, jest nieobecny. Z kolei, podczas walki z Photoshop Flowey'm, ze względu na brak menu i format Bullet Hell, wypowiada jedynie dwie kwestie: 7 razy mówi You called for help... '', oraz raz ''Flowey's DEFENCE dropped to 0! ''Pod koniec walki daje nam możliwość oszczędzenia go lub zabicia, tak samo jak po walce z Asgore'm. * Narrator nie zna, albo sam wymyśla nazwy dla niektórych Amalgamatów (rozpoznaje jedynie matkę Snowdrake'a). Przykładowo, na początku walki określając Reaper Bird'a jako ''"',"''Klękasz i modlisz się o bezpieczeństwo. ', przypomina sobie o swoim sumieniu.'' się, a dopiero później nadając mu to imię, lub pokazując pustą nazwę, w przypadku Memoryhead. * Walka z Mad Mew Mew w Undertale na Nintendo Switch, jest jedyną walką podczas której Narrator wyraża zdziwienie.(...?) Dotknij '| ''(... to brzmiało jakby ta lalka... się śmiała...?) '''#2 * Narrator ma swój własny "głos". Można go usłyszeć podczas dowolnej walki, gdy w dialog box'ie (w który zwija się Bullet Board) pojawiają się teksty narracyjne. Przypomina dźwięk pisania na starych maszynach do pisania. Przy interakcjach poza walką np. z Punktami ZAPISu, usłyszymy jedynie domyślny "głos'', którego używają wszystkie postacie, które nie posiadają własnego. * Narrator zwraca się bezpośrednio do Gracza''Nie możesz ruszyć swoim ciałem. Nic się nie dzieje. Szamotasz się.. Nic się nie dzieje. Próbujesz sięgnąć do swojego pliku ZAPISu. Nic się nie dzieje. Próbujesz ponownie sięgnąć do swojego pliku ZAPISu. Nic się nie dzieje. Wygląda na to, że ZAPISYWANIE gry jest niemożliwe... Ale... Może z resztką mocy, którą posiadasz... Możesz OCALIĆ kogoś innego...'' #5 w drugiej fazie walki z Asrielem Dreemurrem przed pojawieniem się Zagubionych Dusz. Zobacz również * Gracz * Frisk * Tryb Poważny Przypisy __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Elementy gry